


Secret Message

by gritsinmisery



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work-day morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Message

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Wet" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/profile)[**teaandswissroll**](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/).

Secret Message

If it hadn't been for Cowley wanting them in at 6:30 am, he'd have talked Doyle into staying one more night. But Bodie knew that waking up curled around Ray was too great a temptation to resist, and had only grumbled sleepily when his partner pulled on his clothes at midnight and left.

Toweling off after a quick but hot morning bath, he was reaching up to clear the condensation off the mirror so he could shave when he froze, hand and towel hanging in mid-air. There on the mirror was a heart, precisely outlining the reflection of his face.


End file.
